S K I P
by ASKAlicex
Summary: "Hey, hey Sakura. How is it with them? I hope they're not hurting you. Soon I will come get you, I promise." One girl enters his world, he struggles. How will they strive? Mature on take Natsu.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, hey Sakura. How is it with them? I hope they're not hurting you. Soon I will come get you, I promise."  
One girl enters his world, he struggles. How will they strive?  
Mature on take Natsu.

pound. beat.  
blood.

roaring in my ears.  
Time stops. I run, flashing past tress, flying through the air.  
Snarl. "Girl, get back here!" snarled a gruff voice. I bit my tongue, the man was hideous. Scars engulfed his skin like flames. His face distorted, a red eye stook out the other eye was aten by the skin. Run. I pray to kami that it wouldn't be me next. I pray that the woman was alright, but I know she isn't. Her memmories flashes in my head every second. Rape, kill, blood.  
By the gods, what will become of me? My mind blazes.  
I jump, now airbrone, air rushing past me... or rather I, rushing past air, gravity pulls me.  
Hair lifting, I close my eyes than began to think. Is it the end?

A/N: Sorry if its short, its only the start, anyways.  
To my readers of warrior, I hope you like this one. I will also continue to update warroir, my new main ar and warrior, updated each week.  
Hello, hello and a how do you do to my new readers, I hope you read my other stories as well :) 


	2. Chapter 2

I hit the ground. I continued to run with my eyes closed.  
"Hey lady! watch where you're going!" a voice says. My eyes flashed open, there where people here? I need to save them. I grabbed his arm without thinking.  
He gave a loud yelp. "_We need to get away_!" I say screaming my voice hoarse. I didn't even glance at the boy when I grabbed him. Stupid me, he would have been a **thug**. But by than  
my mind was reeling.

"Stop," he says "there is no one after us." I turn to look back...strange no one was behind us. I glanced at our settings, werid, where was I? It didn't look like anywhere I have been before.  
I took a deep breath. I was in another dimension. quite frankly, I am freaking out.

I turn and look at the boy. I blushed at the fact that he has no shirt on, just a vest, blushing even more when I noticed how fit he was. I glanced at his face, weridly he had pink hair, just as like me.  
He turned and scratched his head, ruffling a few pink locks along the way. Than I see it, his shoulder. A fairy like mark was etched onto his very skin. Before I can stop myself I reached out and traced it.  
"Did it hurt?" I say, eyes casting downward. He stared at me. "Yeah.." he answers shortly.  
"So..." he starts "Who where you running from?"  
Than I told him my story.  
I knew he would have a hard time digesting it, but who cares?

**Natsu;;**

So...she smashed into me like a train and almost crushed my entire world.  
I stared at her. Her eyes where doe big, like a cute deer. She had almost like elfin ears and pure white skin. As I looked closer they had its own battle, scars covered her legs. What she was also wearing was not really helping.  
I noticed her long _pink_ hair was in a braid, her white dress tattered and dusty, her arms also had its own stories of battle. She looked tired.  
"So...you're a ninja," she nodds eagarly "and you where running away from a hired ninja-thug." I ended it off.  
"Yeah, and you know what, I'm the Queen of England." I say smirking  
She flushed, "Look," she says getting all defensive. I tried not to look at her long pale legs. "Sir, You can beileve me if you want, or not."  
I put my hands up in defense. "Okay, okay, one question." I said  
"What is it?" she says casually flipping her braid.  
"Want to rest at my house?" I proposed. I blush than added "I mean...you have no where else to stay...I guess..."  
"..." she stares at me "I'm not a thug don't worry." I siad with a sheepish smile.  
"One; never trust someone that says they are not a thug Two; who knows you may be a mass murderer..." She says drawing a long deep breath after.  
"But...you seem...decent. So sure..."

AN/ Sorry folks I would have to leave it here, im tried, i spent half the night playing tap tap revenge. Well than next time!


End file.
